


The Magic of Purple Cheerios

by rainpuddle13



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddle13/pseuds/rainpuddle13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular morning in the Pattinson household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Purple Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also have no claims on Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, or anyone associated with them. This story is a work of fiction.

There was one smell he could never resist, no matter hard he tried, and that was the smell of bacon frying in the morning. Rolling over and idly scratching his lower belly, he laid in his big warm bed breathing in the heavenly scent. Once his mind was more awake, but before his eyes were open, he reached across the wide expanse feeling for his wife’s small frame and not finding it.

Frowning as he sat up in the mostly dim room, he looked on Kristen’s side of the bed only to find it devoid of warmth. The cradle that stood on her side of the bed was empty, meaning she was trying to let him have a bit of a lie in. It was a lot of hard work having a new baby in the house, especially since his mother-in-law returned to sunny Southern California a few days before, leaving them completely on their own for the first time.

He yawned and stretched out his long, lanky body as he tried to shake the feeling of being hung over. The baby had not wanted to go back to sleep after being fed sometime around 3am and Rob had walked and rocked his son for what seemed like an eternity so Kris could get some rest. She’d wanted to bring him to bed with them, but Rob had been afraid he’d end up squishing the baby unintentionally in the middle of the night.

“G’morning, sleepyhead,” Kris greeted him with a smile. “Did you sleep good?”

“Da! Da!” Jack squealed, clapping his chubby little hands and bouncing in his highchair, little round brightly colored fruity Cheerios skittered everywhere. Their little Chihuahua nearly killed herself getting under the table to gobble up the unexpected treats raining down from above.

Rob hazarded a glance at the classic Winnie the Pooh bouncy chair sitting on the kitchen table where the newest member of the family was snoozing the morning away, completely unperturbed by his noisy big brother. One tiny little foot was peeping out from beneath the soft green blanket tucked around him.

“Yeah, Dink here didn’t want to sleep after you fed him last night," he mused after kissing his wife's cheek in passing.

Declan Robert Pattinson had joined the family 17 days prior and was immediately dubbed Dinky by his Uncle Tom who felt that he was a bit on the small side as far as babies were concerned. No one argued the fact because he was a tiny little thing like his mother and the description stuck after Tom refused to call him anything else.

“Huh,” she mused, “that’s strange because he passed out like a drunken sailor after I fed him this morning.”

“Well, he didn’t last night.” He freed his oldest child from the confines of the chair, settling the toddler in his lap after he took his usual seat at the table. “There must be a difference between a bottle and fresh from the tap.”

“You’re terrible,” Kristen huffed and turned her attention to cracking eggs into a bowl. She was making French toast, his favorite and he prayed she was going to make her truly amazing whiskey orange sauce to accompany it.

"I know it's true with beer," he said with an air of authority and directing his attention to the towheaded little boy in his lap. "Just remember that, Jack Jack. A properly pulled pint is far superior to anything you can get in a bottle."

"Don't tell him that, Robbie!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to grow up to be like his Uncle Tommy?"

"What? Dating an Irish barmaid?"

"She's lovely and I like her loads!"

"Then what's the problem?"

His wife abandoned the toast on the griddle to turn, hands on her hips, to give him a hard look. " Because he's not even two yet?"

"All right, all right," he said cheekily, giving her a wink as he reached for the Arsenal sippy cup on the table, "nothing harder than apple juice for Jack for another 15 years."

"Thank you."

He waited until her back was turned before whispering to his number one son, "Fresh from the tap, just remember that."

Using the freedom of sitting in his father's lap, Jack was gathering up as much of the spilled cereal as he could reach with fierce determination. Rob was bemused by the fact that his small son was very carefully keeping the little purple circles separated from the rest of the pile as he went.

The little boy in his lap had been a never ending source of pride, joy, love and amusement since the moment he was born. It never ceased to amaze Rob how this tiny little human, so small and defenseless when he was first born, had so quickly grown and evolved into his own little person. Jack was definitely a mummy's boy, a sore point for him to be sure. He'd been hoping for a girl this time around, to make a matched set. The thought of a daddy's girl warmed him through and through, but it just wasn't meant to be. Kristen had been more than pleased at a second boy because they were just easier she insisted. He had to agree because his number two son was more than perfect.

His eyes drifted to the newest family member. Kristen really did make beautiful babies as far as he was concerned. Dinky's pert little nose was from his mother and he had the Pattinson pale blond peach fuzz on his little head along with clearest china blue eyes he'd ever seen. He was also the calmest baby Rob had ever been around. Nothing much bothered him, not even Jack at his loudest. As Marcus would say, Dink was Zen.

Kris came to the table with two plates laden with French toast, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit just as his thoughts had turned to his wife. She sat them down before reaching for the busy toddler. "All right, Jack Jack, back into your chair you go so Da can eat his breakfast."

Rob watched as his son grabbed up as many of the purple Cheerios he could in his chubby little hands before Kristen scooped him up and placed him back in his highchair, snapping the tray into place effortlessly and taking her seat. Jack's attention was immediately on Dinky, still snoozing the morning away just within his reach.

"Why does he do that, separate out the purple ones?" he asked, pulling his plate in front of him, fork and knife in hand, ready to tuck into his breakfast.

"Dunno," Kristen answered with a shrug, just as Jack dropped a handful of purple colored cereal in the baby's lap then grasping the little foot still peeking out from beneath the blanket. "They're his favorite ones."

Any doubts he had about them being able to handle two small children on their own dissipated immediately as Kristen carefully explained to Jack that his baby brother was too small to enjoy purple O's, but it wouldn't be long before he could share and he nodded his understanding. Rob had been worried that his eldest son would be put out at being supplanted, but the little boy had taken everything in stride, raising barely a fuss. In fact, Jack seemed enamored with his brother which was a huge relief and their lives fell into an easy and comfortable routine once everyone was home and settled.

Rob realized as he watched his little family go about their morning that this was the exact life he'd always wanted, purple fruity Cheerios and all.


End file.
